


赦罪

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [7]
Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: *是what if，接电影的非公映版结局（也是我更喜欢的结局），如果道格不是被多米尼加帮乱枪打死，而是经受了某种意义上说同样残忍的报复。*在缺瓜的查尔斯城找几个瓜我容易么（抹眼泪
Relationships: Dominicans/Doug MacRay, James "Jem" Coughlin&Doug MacRay, mob/Doug MacRay
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	赦罪

**Author's Note:**

> 并不是迟来的生贺！没有人生贺会写这种东西啦 _(:3 」∠)_ 但还是祝阿本生日快乐！

上帝不会轻易宽恕尚未赎罪之人，也许祂曾给予无数次机会，但打扮成祂最虔诚的信众还带着滑稽的面具去抢劫银行已是罪无可赦。在火与钢的惩戒之下，哪怕将凯尔特十字纹在身上，也无法抵御子弹穿透血肉，哪怕自认为已经逃出生天，也难逃命定的审判。

道格.麦克雷看着那黑洞洞的枪口，FBI大概已经离开了克莱尔家，准备发布全国范围内的通缉，他要么会死在这里，要么会在监狱里度过弗劳里探员许给他的后半生。说不好哪一个结局更好一些。他甚至想不起眼前这个只会骚扰女人的多米尼加小子叫什么名字，但他还记得是杰姆打断了他操蛋的右腿。

他抬起头，瘸腿的多米尼加人早就拉开保险的枪正对准他的胸膛，这废物只有带着枪才有种，那就让他开枪吧。

“腿怎么样了？”他风轻云淡地问。

暴怒的瘸子立刻把勾住扳机，道格做好了带着被射成蜂窝的胸膛下地狱去的准备。枪声在空旷的废弃工厂外显得格外令人心惊，道格重重摔倒在地上，血肉飞溅，疼痛却没如他所想在胸口绽开。

“操！操你妈的！”道格猛抽着气，痛出的冷汗浸透了全身，那个睚眦必报的杂种在最后一刻改变了主意，以绝对是撒旦他老人家亲自出马的精准一枪穿透了道格的右膝盖。

“嘿，麦克雷，”那王八蛋一瘸一拐地走上前来，抬起完好的脚踢了踢道格的脸，“腿怎么样了？”

“好得很，还能把你操得像是——操！”又一枚子弹穿过道格的身体，这次是左手的掌侧，位置和道格那天用锤子砸中的位置也差不多，这婊子养的摆明了就是在报复他，道格咬紧牙，额头的血管在突突跳动，还是有抑制不住的惨叫试图挤破牙关。

“操得像是什么？”瘸子又狠狠一脚踹在他脸上，“像你把自己吊死的妈？还是像你被人打成瘫痪的爹？”

道格用右臂支撑着身子仰起头，啐出嘴里的血水，声音有些颤抖，但还如他所愿地足够平静：“就算是你也该知道把我说死是不他妈可能的吧？”

瘸子被逗笑了似的哼了两声，跟他一起的两位兄弟也晃着身子走到道格面前，两个人的块头都至少有两个道格那么大，耶稣他妈的基督在上，如果说足有六英尺四的道格.麦克雷几乎像一头站起来的熊，那他俩就是多装了四百磅鲑鱼的大公熊，能把任何瘦小一点的同类咬翻在地，再轻松嚼碎那个倒霉蛋的头盖骨。

“他们说FBI这次会要了你的命，麦克雷。”那个黑人说，道格觉得他可能是白鼻子肯尼的某个兄弟什么的，反正是个小角色。

“FBI还没觉得你的命值得一提呢，宝宝肯尼。”道格粗喘着，手已经没知觉了，但膝盖还是疼得快要了他的命，他悲哀地意识到自己才是只能祈祷把对方说死的那个，“所以你们这群多米尼加佬才都是些拿着枪也只敢三对一的二流货色，就算在查尔斯城最烂的街里也混不出名堂。”

“麦克雷们就是不认输，哈？”那个高个子白人嗤笑着，“我听说老斯蒂芬在监狱里也是这个德行，眼镜快都被打进脑袋里了，嘴上还他妈骂个不停。”

“他们得打断了那老家伙的脊梁骨才能让他闭嘴，道格，让我们看看你有没有你老子的风范。”小肯尼的脚不偏不倚“恰好”落在道格被打穿的左手上，高个儿也有样学样地用脚跟碾压着道格的膝盖，惨叫声瞬间回荡在整片空地上，道格用最后的意志咬住牙，惨叫闷在嗓子眼儿里变成粗粝的嘶吼，血沫随着他的呼吸从紧咬的牙齿间喷出。

瘸子挥手示意兄弟们先放开他，道格大口喘息着，唾液和血从嘴角落下。“你以为你又是什么一流人物？你兄弟不在这儿，当然了，谁他妈不知道？考夫林死得像条狗，你却没胆子去救他，他妹妹还给你生了个孩子呢，麦克雷，但凡有根老二的人都能做爹，而你连认那孩子的勇气都没有。”瘸子啐了一口，没有支架的那只脚虚晃着踢了下道格的裆部，三个人都笑了起来。

道格闭上眼睛。去他妈的。

“你没有老二也能做爹，你老婆的肚子就没瘪下去过，你妈当年也想不通凭你爸那根小玩意怎么就生了个你。”他努力维持着语调冷静，眼睛挑衅地盯着瘸子的脸，他的手和腿都废了，他只想赶紧舒舒服服一枪毙命，而不是在医院里躺上一个月再去法庭走个过场最后拖着一副半残的身体在监狱里待一辈子，甚至都不会像他父亲一样还有人来探望。他的兄弟们已经全都不在了。

“操，确实是老麦克雷的种。”高个儿啧啧称奇似的说，小肯尼刚想附和着笑，却被瘸子脸上的表情噎了回去。

瘸子费了些力气才蹲了下来，脖子上的大十字架差点戳到道格的眼睛，他把枪别进裤腰，一只手掐住道格的脖子。“我有没有老二，麦克雷，”瘸子对着空气猛地合拢牙齿，像是在撕咬猎物的喉咙，“你为什么不亲自试试呢？”

“操你的！”道格瞬间反应过来，他用尽全力挥起右拳，正中瘸子的眼眶，躲闪不及的瘸子被打了个趔趄，伤腿保持不住平衡跌坐在地上，另外两个人赶忙将瘸子从地上拽起来，然后，鞋尖立刻骤雨般落在道格身上，又重又阴损的力道全奔着腰侧、腹股沟这些脆弱部位，道格护住脑袋，同时试图蜷起身子保护腹部和下体，却被一脚踢在屁股后面和大腿相连的地方，再用力一点就能把他的蛋送进盆腔了，要命的剧痛让道格眼前一黑，身体顿时卸了力气。

三个人停下单方面的殴打，用脚将道格微蜷的身体摊开，居高临下地欣赏着自己的杰作。道格半闭着眼睛，胸膛不住起伏，但总在吸入一定空气时停缓片刻，显然是肋骨受了伤，那张一贯漠然的脸上多了几道划伤，鼻子和嘴里的血染红了胡茬和脸侧的痣，还有一些流进了下巴上那道浅沟里，又滑落进领口。

“这样才对，是不是？被揍得一个‘求’字都发不出来才比较适合你，麦克雷。”瘸子嘲弄的声音在道格嗡嗡作响的耳朵里只是另一道杂音，“你这么关心别人老二，等你进了监狱，还有不知道多少根老二等着你吃。”

另外两个大块头心领神会，配合着将无力反抗的道格摆成跪趴的姿势，然后粗鲁地扯下那条制服裤子。“滚你们他妈的变态疯子！”道格咆哮着，尚且完好的右手抓住高个儿的手试图让他停下拽自己内裤的动作，却被小肯尼一把按住，拧在他的后背上。

“我说，他怎么就不能闭上这张上帝吻过的嘴？”瘸子拉上保险，用枪管狠狠抽在道格赤裸的臀部，金属在皮肤上留下的印记很快变为红色的肿痕，道格在另外两人的压制下挣扎扭动，但虚弱的动作惹得施暴者们哄笑起来，重伤的膝盖承受了过多的压力，彻底失去了知觉，这让道格心里警铃大作，但他们接下来的动作让他无暇再去注意可能残废的腿。

几只手共同向两侧分开他的臀瓣，最脆弱隐私的部位就这么毫无遮掩的暴露在最恨他的人面前，一个冰凉的硬物抵在他缩紧的括约肌上，试探着向里捅去，道格下意识回头去看，却被按住脖子。“给自己留点惊喜，爱尔兰佬。”残忍的快意让瘸子笑声尖利，像钻头一样凿进道格的脑袋。

“去你妈——滚出去！”突如其来的剧痛让道格大叫起来，他感觉到一小股温热的液体流过腿根内侧，那个冷硬的东西简直是钻过了他的皮肉，道格想不出除了瘸子戴的那个十字架以外还有什么金属制品小到能捅进自己的屁股，但那也太他妈离谱了。

“瞧瞧，这就是麦克雷们求人的态度。”瘸子猛地推搡了下他的后颈，然后松开手，一边把那个小物件也拿了出来，已经凝结的伤口再次撕开，道格痛得嘶了一声，瘸子拿着那玩意的手举到他眼前晃了晃，暗色的金属上沾满了血，是一枚子弹，“如果我在你屁股后面点火，这个小玩意会不会直接把你肠子打穿？”

道格偏过头去，眼睛虚焦地盯着一小片布满砂石的地面，血沫还在顺着他的下巴滴下，他嘴唇紧闭，棕色的虹膜蒙上一层灰暗，如果这就是他注定要面对的结局，至少，上帝啊，至少让他不要全然被动地承受，至少不要失去最后一点尊严。

“不得不好奇，小子，如果你用这个小玩意来扩张，”他仍注视着那片地面，忍不住想象赤裸的皮肤被按在那上面的感觉，“那你的老二又能粗上多少？”

紧闭的肌肉环被粗暴拉扯，子弹弄出的伤口撕裂得更深，不过出这点儿血对道格来说实在不算什么，鉴于之前的那顿殴打让他只剩下个血窟窿的膝盖摇来晃去，把整片空地都弄上了星星点点红褐色的脏污，现在又正磨在粗粝的砂石上，如果不是被侵犯的痛苦和不堪占据了他全部的思绪，如果不是过去的回忆和突然汹涌而至的悲伤让他难以呼吸，也许他会考虑一下截肢的费用该由谁来出。

“别让他昏过去。”瘸子命令道，立刻有重重一记耳光送到道格的脸上，“清醒点，道吉——小狗狗，是谁像只狗似的跪在这挨操？”

“去你——”又是一记掌掴，道格低垂着头，意识逐渐回到现实，“——妈的。”

瘸子不甚在意地啧了声，原本紧紧闭合的窄穴已经打开到可以容纳四只手指的程度，他做扩张也只是为了进一步羞辱这个王八蛋操的爱尔兰佬，还有免得过紧的屁股夹得自己难受，他抽出一只手指，剩下的三只将破损流血的肌肉环拉扯得更开，然后对着被迫敞开的肉洞吐了口唾沫，用拇指在穴口抹了一圈。

道格知道这是自己的血以外仅有的润滑了，他闭上眼睛，试图做几个深呼吸来平复快要冲破胸膛的心跳，但皮带扣解开的金属磕碰声还是让他浑身一震，二十年前的回忆又阴魂不散地涌上眼前，嵌入皮肉的沙砾和划破手掌的草叶的触感重叠在一起，他能做的只有不要像那时一样高声尖叫或是哭得几乎吐出来。

异物侵入身体的感觉还是那么令人作呕，瘸子的老二火热而坚硬地抵在穴口开始慢慢推进，龟头部分并不算太大，但也比子弹和四根手指粗得多，脆弱的肠壁被顶弄摩擦的感觉让道格汗毛倒竖，瘸子的手紧握住他的胯骨，附加的重量全部由膝盖来承担，已经失去知觉的贯穿伤又爆发出一阵剧痛。

“怎么不晃屁股了，麦克雷？终于吃到你最喜欢的大鸡巴了，快谢谢圣帕特里克啊。”高个儿站在他前面，宽大的手掌托起他的脸，饶有兴致地端详着道格因疼痛而失焦的眼睛，瘸子每向前顶一次道格下巴上的胡茬都会擦过他的手心，让他心里也开始发痒，“你有张漂亮的脸，小子，我说真的，监狱最缺的就是你这样的专业人士。”

“谁都知道不要抢多米尼加人在监狱里的营生，你爸已经选好你来继承家业了。”道格在喘息的缝隙间聚起力气呛了回去，瘸子铁了心要报复他才会留他一命，但另外两个不会如此“大度”地接受一再的挑衅，枪就在他们的裤腰上，那么容易，那么简单。

高个儿的表情扭曲了一瞬，手也向腰后摸去，就在道格以为仁慈的死亡终于要到来时，高个儿似笑非笑地把手收回来，转而伸向道格的衣领，扯出里面那条皱巴巴的红色领带，像拉扯被拴住的狗一样将道格拽向自己，突然的前倾让瘸子的老二滑出了道格的身体，他发出半声不满的抱怨，但马上露出笑脸，等着看接下来的好戏。

“希望你的嘴在其他方面也这么灵活。”高个儿满含恶意地说，道格压着眉毛死死盯着他的脸，同时咬紧了牙，“张嘴，麦克雷，要不你的牙就得遭殃了。”

一直兴致勃勃围观的小肯尼也加入进来，道格的手腕比起他的身形来说稍显纤细，只用一只手就能轻松按住，于是他放开右手揪住道格头顶的头发，强迫他仰起头，露出喉结上下滑动的脖颈，高个儿一把钳住道格的喉咙，然后卡住两侧的颌骨向上提起，压迫带来的强烈窒息感在几十秒后击垮了道格，他不得不张开嘴来呼入空气，高个儿也趁此机会将手指抵在他的齿间，另一只手扣住他的颧骨，配合着用力一拧卸下了他的下颌。

“别太享受了，爱尔兰佬。”在高个儿腥臭的性器捅进他嘴里的同时，瘸子也重新操进他的屁股，道格发出被哽住的呻吟，汹涌而沉重的回忆再次将他淹没，只是这次他不能再呼救，不能再痛哭。

这次不会再有杰姆.考夫林来救他。

**Author's Note:**

> 《城中大盗》是阿本导演作品里我最喜欢的，第一遍看的时候没什么感觉，但看了这个惨人结局后突然入迷，现在是听主题旋律直接落泪的水平，很治愈的电影啊（远目  
> 这里有个不情之请，我找城中的原作《prine of thieves》很久了，英文的正在蜗速啃，实在很痛苦，中文翻译应该是只有台版的《竊盜城》，但除了豆瓣上读书笔记外真的连一点影子都找不到，如果有朋友有它的电子版，或是有知道很稳妥的跨海峡代购渠道，请帮帮我！真的非常感谢！！！


End file.
